Thorns of a Rose
by wefighttheblues
Summary: G/OC George has a new mechanic but is she everything she seems to be? What are her true intentions? Complete! Final Chapter up! Please Read and Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey guys you know the drill I don't own G Gundam wish I did but I don't! Please review flames are accepted as long as they are reasonable… Gotta thank a few friends though:  
  
Cristina, she's Buffy329 I believe????? Correct me if I'm wrong (which I probably am!) She's awesome you could call her my editor/ preview person she reads everything before I post it and usually cheers with joy cuz she likes it so much( thanks for that too!)  
  
Laura, can't believe I'm saying this to a really good friend cuz it sounds so stupid but you are a huge inspiration for everything your antics seem to really help me out when writing.   
  
Sadly my science teacher for mentioning how lemmings commit mass suicide for no reason whatsoever that just inspired a whole lot of parodies from the gang! (Laura, Cristina, Jen, Sara…)  
  
Chrisanthi aka"shorty" You're awesome don't let your shortness stop you even if it really does show when playing volleyball in gym class!   
  
Sara I will try my best to make Bismarck the capitol of Ohio and get some lemmings to commit mass suicide in your name…. Lol (inside joke)  
  
Ok enough with the shout outs and stuff now let's get on with the story already!  
  
Thorn of a Rose  
  
Chapter 1: Interesting Introductions  
  
George's POV  
  
Raymond escorted the girl who was to be my new mechanic into the foyer where I waited. She was tall for her age of 17, I'd guessed around 5'11", and she had auburn red hair that sat atop her head in a high pony tail that reached her shoulders. She left only a strand of her hair that fell upon her face just to the right of her right eye. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue like drops of crystal clear water just shimmering in the sun, which held a hint of rebellion in them as did her clothes, which utterly disgusted me. She wore a green tank top which was surprisingly tucked into a pair of short khaki shorts, as well as some ankle high brown leather boots for all terrains. But I still had a big question, is this really my mechanic? If it is, there is now way she's walking around here like that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Saria's-POV  
  
He stood there looking, no, starring at me and it was really irritating me.  
"Noble my ass…"I muttered under my breath.  
"What did you say miss?" Raymond questioned of me  
"I said the least he could do is stop looking me over! Last I check the De Sand family was that of noble blood who actually introduced themselves! But I guess I was mistaken!" I exclaimed. I was finding it hard to hide my Italian accent in my rage. I would've stormed off but there was no place to storm off to so I tried to remain calm, with little success I might add, as he slowly came to realize what I had said.  
  
George's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt so embarrassed after what she had said. Not only about my looking over her, but pointing out the disrespect I was showing for my family's name. How could I have been so rude!   
"I am very sorry, please excuse my behavior." I apologized  
"Your apology is accepted." She replied  
"My name is George De Sand as you already know and your name is mademoiselle?" I asked  
"Saria… Carl.. Saria Carlton." She answered. I found it strange how she hesitated when giving her last name, I wonder why?  
"Raymond will you please show mademoiselle Saria her room and get her some proper clothes please?" I requested. Raymond nodded and smiled but Saria had a much different reaction.  
  
Saria's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no. Uh uh. This guy has got some guts going this far after what he just did. If my brother's Joey and Angelo were here or my father, this little French pretty boy George whatever the fuck his name is wouldn't be able to say the words,  
'Could you please get mademoiselle Saria some proper clothing please.'  
"Wait! Who the hell are you to decide what I wear?! You can choose whatever frilly, girly outfit you choose but you can't choose what I wear! No way! I am not wearing anything like what I've seen so far!" I exclaimed  
"Excuse me but first of all, you are being housed by me, the royal family, and the country of France mind you! You are privileged to be here! The same goes for your employment. Now will you please let Raymond escort you to your room where you will wear something appropriate of either mine or Raymond's choice!" He replied sternly.  
"But this is a free country, it says so in the constitution, the amendments, and the bill of rights!" She argued  
"Let me remind you that this is France not the United States of America mademoiselle Saria! If you want your freedom and democracy go back home to America!", He yelled, " Or you can stay here and play by my rules. What is your choice mademoiselle Saria?"  
"I'll stay." I groaned. Inside I felt crushed but would never let anyone see that, it's just not like me so kept a strong front and continued.  
"George de Sand if you ever put me in a dress you will be wishing you were dead!" I exclaimed  
"Raymond where is my room?" I asked slightly softer and kinder.  
"Why right up those stairs, down that hall on your left, and your room is the last one on the right." He replied with a smiled  
"Thank you!" I yelled as I stormed off.  
"Your clothes are on your bed!" I heard Raymond yell.  
"George de Sand don't count on seeing me for another week!" I shouted and a few seconds later the sound of my door slamming and locking could be heard through out the halls.   
  
George's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes it was rude but I couldn't help but laugh a little at her fit and argument.   
"George sir, you really shouldn't be laughing." Raymond reminded me  
"Yes I know but I find it strange that this girl can know her country's own government well enough to use it to her advantage to something like an argument only to use it in the wrong country." I stated  
"Oh and Raymond if you can't get mademoiselle Saria from her room by tomorrow night just let me know. Then I will personally drag her out of there myself and she will be wearing something appropriate." I said with a smile. Raymond nodded  
"I will be retiring now Raymond. You should do the same."   
"Goodnight sir."   
"Goodnight Raymond."  
"Goodnight Saria!" I shouted  
"Shut up George!!" she yelled back and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, I'm sure if I were in front of her she would've thrown something like a blow dryer at me.  
  
So how did you like it so far? I've already written up to chapter 3 so that just needs to be typed up! Please review this is my first g Gundam fic so I'm really sorry if neone seems out of character if the do please tell me and I'll attempt to fix it, the same goes for anything else! Thanks a lot,  
Chelz- I'm just gonna use my real name. 


	2. Of German dogs in French Cities

Chapter 2- Of a German Dog in a French City  
  
* Disclaimer: ok ok, I don't own G-Gundam and I never will! I must apologize for the late updates I had been very busy with the school play and select show choir, but now I should be able to update more freely! Also please see the bottom for the German translations in this chapter. And Dakota is really my German Shepherd Dog; he just doesn't know German…..  
Lol  
Please keep reviewing!  
Saria's POV  
  
"Joey this is horrible! How much longer to I have to deal with this rich boy's crap!" I complained into the speaker of the phone,  
"Till the second week of January." My older brother replied  
"Joey! That's almost 3 months! Plus I'm missing Christmas and new years! Joey! Joey how the hell did dad agree to this" I exclaimed  
"Dad is pulling in over 100 grand for this one! Just stick it out. You're tough, you know what to do." Joey tried to calm me  
"But Joey you know how dad feels about me doing these kinda jobs, I'm his little girl!" I replied  
"Well you have a point I could try to have him negotiate with Antonio-"  
"Antonio! What the hell is dad thinking?" I exclaimed  
"To call off the job." He finished  
"NO! Joey you know how Antonia is, he'll kill dad and the rest of us if he calls off the job, even I know that!" I argued  
"Ok, ok. But are you sure you're alright? I can come over and help you, or send your cousin Stella over to help?" he offered  
"I'm fine, now what do you need?" I asked  
"Just the schematics of the palace and Gundam Rose for now." He replied  
"Ok send my love to everyone." I said  
"You too say hi to Dakota for me."   
"Dakota? Dakota isn't here." I looked out to the window it was wide open, "Oh no I've got to go Joey I'll call you later! Bye!" I answered and hung up.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered as I climbed out the window, it was pretty dark and I was going to have a hell of a time finding my dog.  
  
George's POV  
  
"Saria Carlton! You open this door right now!" I exclaimed. I sighed as I flipped through the keys at my disposal and stopped at the one for Saria's room. As I unlocked the door and swung it open, I noticed everything was in place except for the far window being open, letting the cold air rush in.  
"I can't believe this. It's only been a day and she's already run away. She's probably lost by now." I said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Saria's POV  
  
'Okay now it can't be that hard to find him seeing as he only knows German commands. So where to begin? If I were a German shepherd where would I go?' I thought to myself for a few moments.  
"The fields!" I exclaimed loudly. People began to look on me strangely.  
"It's for a school project…." I explained sheepishly and then began to run towards the fielded outskirts of Paris. I would've taken a cab but I didn't know enough of the French language nor did I have any French money on hand so running was my only option. It didn't look too far, maybe 20 miles or so, I could make it in four hours, but that isn't too hard. Yeah right! Too hard is a total understatement! Stupid dog! This is gonna take a while.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I looked at my watch. It was now 10:00PM and I was getting tired.  
'It couldn't be too far away now could it? Maybe another quarter mile.' I thought and began to sprint so I could get there quicker. I grunted this better be where Dakota is because I don't have the time or the energy to run around all of France like this. As I got close I could hear German being spoken, the same kind of German I spoke to Dakota with. I smiled at first, but then became aggravated at the fact that someone else was ordering my dog around. Then I stopped as I saw a man dressed in attire that seemed reminiscent of the world wars in Germany, which we had studied about in school. He also wore a mask stripped in black, red, and yellow.  
  
"Saria Cartollo? This is your dog I presume?" The man asked  
"Yes it is. What is it your business knowing my name?" I asked  
"Its plenty of my business you'll soon see." He answered  
"Dakota komm, setze!" I commanded. He came and circled around my right side so that he was sitting right next to my left leg.  
"Artig." I praised petting him  
"So since you already know my name shouldn't I know yours?" I asked  
"Maybe? I truly don't believe so but if you must now who I am I will tell you…. Later." He replied calmly  
"Just who do you think you are keeping information from me? You sure know a good amount about me so why isn't that I've never seen you?" I questioned  
"I have my ways." He said  
"Well I must be going now, goodbye Saria, until we meet again." He added  
"Wait! Tell me your-"She was cut off as he vanished from her sight in an instant.  
"Name." She trailed off.  
  
George's POV  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that we found her, curled up comfortably next to a German Shepherd Dog sleeping. She was 20 miles from the palace grounds and where we were staying, in the fielded outskirts of Paris. I only wondered what in her right mind drove her to run off but I assure you that once I wake her I will know. It must be some American thing; Chibodee is always doing strange things isn't he? Who know? I sighed and began to walk up to where she lay. I soon found that getting her up would be harder that I thought. This dog was protecting her with his life. Now if I were the dog I wouldn't do anything of the kind to protect someone as rude and arrogant as Saria Carlton, but maybe he saw it as a duty and took it as seriously as I do my knighthood. The dog growled as I reached my hand to nudge Saria, baring his teeth at me threateningly.  
"Kein! Boese der Hund! Hinsetzent!" She mumbled in her sleep and the German Shepherd withdrew immediately. She then slowly picked herself up with a yawn and looked me in the eye, not a threatening look but just a take me home look.  
"Saria what are you doing out here?" I asked sternly  
"I had to find my dog Dakota." She replied smoothly  
"Well now that you've found your dog as well as wasted Raymond's and my time as well I think you owe us an apology." I said  
"Sorry George, you too Raymond." She said happily. I wasn't sure if she had truly meant it our not.  
"Now let's get back to the palace, I'm sure you will gladly work on the Gundam Rose Saria." I hinted  
"Sure thing." She replied with a smile as we began to walk towards Raymond's car.  
"Hey rich boy can I ask you something?" She yelled to me. Rich boy! How dare she call me that! How rude and inconsiderate! But I pushed the matter aside for now and answered,  
"What?" She thought for a moment and then said  
"God damn it! I just forgot what I was gonna say!"   
"Watch you language!" was the only thing I could say in reply as I climbed into the car.  
So how'd ya like it? Was it good? Or bad? Please tell me so I can change some of the things to make the story better!  
Chelz  
  
Sit- setze  
Sit down- hinsetzen  
Down- nieder  
Good-artig  
Dog-der Hund  
Come-komm  
No- kein  
Bad- boese 


	3. Teaching Miss Maria Louis to Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam and I never will! Also I don't own Aretha Franklin's Respect, which is in this chapter. I'd also like to add that we really are doing that song in our show choir! Wow I'm on a roll 2 chapters in one day! Yay me! I still need to edit and add a bit to chapter four but it should be up relatively soon! Also please review!  
~Chelz~  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Teaching Miss Maria Louis to dance  
  
Saria's POV  
1 Week Later (after chapter 2)  
  
I Guess he isn't too fond of his nickname, otherwise I probably wouldn't be scrubbing Gundam Rose spotless. I shrugged, oh well cleaning helps me clean my mind.  
"Excuse me, are you the new mechanic?" A young blonde haired girl asked. Oh great so this is the little blonde "thing" I have to get by? Great. I sighed, and put on a smile.  
"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked  
"Well I just wanted to invite you to the dance this Friday at the palace." She said  
'What kinda dance?" I asked  
"A ball of course!" She exclaimed with joy  
"Princess do you know how to dance?" I asked jumping from Gundam Rose to land beside her.  
"Why of course, I especially love the waltz." She replied with a smile.  
"How bout I show you how we dance… in America." I answered and grabbed a remote from my pocket.  
"What do you want to see first? Hip hop, club, break, pop, Broadway, jazz, tap?" I asked  
  
George's POV  
  
Well I've survived a week with her, that's a good sign. I sat at a table sipping tea with Raymond and with Saria's dog lying at my feet. Surprisingly I enjoyed this dog's company, and I was beginning to understand why Saria liked him so much. He was loyal, energetic and gentle unlike his owner sometimes is.  
"Raymond, will you find Miss Saria a dress for this Friday?" I asked  
"Of course George, why are you so worried about this Friday?" he replied  
"Well the shuffle alliance will be starting to come on Friday, and they will be staying for a while. I'm not sure if it's a smart idea letting Saria meet some of them especially that American Chibodee!" I explained. I could already see it. Putting those too together would mean much more than trouble it would be a total disaster.   
"Don't worry George I'll make sure everything goes just as planned, even if it means keeping her away from the rest of the Shuffle Alliance." Raymond reassured me.  
"Thank you Raymond."   
"What is that horrid noise?" I suddenly cried standing up.  
"Oh no… SARIA!" I exclaimed running to the repair bay.  
  
Saria's POV  
  
The princess was amazed at the way I moved. I guess she really hadn't seen anything like this. Wow that's really devastating.  
"Wow the way you dance! It's so different, so free!" She exclaimed  
"It's easy just move with the beat, and don't feel restricted." I encouraged as she tried. She didn't look half bad.  
"Wow, you're a natural!" I said  
'Hey want to see what I did one year in my school's show choir one year?" I asked  
She nodded eagerly as I changed the track to a non vocal track of Aretha Franklin's "Respect".  
  
"What you want, baby I got.  
What you need, you know I got.  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home.  
Yeah baby, when you get home.  
I ain't gonna do you wrong, while you gone.  
I ain't gonna do you wrong, cause I don't wanna.  
All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home.  
Yeah baby, when you get home.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Take out T-C-P   
Respect, yeah baby, a little respect  
I'm out to give you, all my money  
But all I'm askin', in return honey.  
Is to give me my proper respect when you get home  
Yeah baby, when you get home  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Take out T-C-P   
Oh, a little respect  
Oh a little respect  
Oh, a little respect  
Oh a little respect  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T"  
  
I sang, this was one of my favorite songs that we had done as well as the dance with the crimp walks and other moves the just gave you the sort of attitude you needed for the song.  
"Saria! Miss Maria Louis! What are you doing?" George exclaimed  
"We're dancing." I said with a smile.  
  
George's POV  
  
What was she doing! Oh my gosh I want to kill Saria Carlton right now! She's even dragged poor Miss Maria Louis into this!  
"Saria!!! I can't believe you! Get to your room before the king and queen hear of your loathsome nonsense!" I ordered. She hadn't even finished her work on the Gundam Rose yet! What was I to do with her! For once she actually listened to me and went to her room without a word. I could've sworn I had seen tears in her eyes as she ran off.  
"George! You should apologize to her! She was only showing me how they danced back in America where she used to live, and some dances from musicals and show choirs she belonged to! She did nothing wrong! Please apologize to her George." Maria Louis pleaded of me.  
  
Saria's POV  
  
I did as he said and swore that I wouldn't let him see me cry. I had to call Joey, I wanted to leave now. I didn't care about the stupid job anymore, it meant nothing to me in the first place. As I entered the room I sat on the bed and dialed the number for home.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Aunt Carmella is Joey there?"  
"Sure honey, he's right here."   
"Thanks."  
"Joey!" I cried. I wish I could just hug him, to feel the warmth of him holding me in his arms, but I couldn't we were thousands of miles apart.  
"What's wrong Saria? Did that guy hurt you or something? I'll come over there if you want." He suggested  
"All he does is yell at me and I never get to do anything on my own anymore." I cried  
"Tell me what happened?"  
"Well the princess and I were conversing and she had asked me to show her how we danced, you know in America. So I showed her, it wasn't anything provocative just dancing. And then he came and yelled at me with such anger that it hurt me. He made me feel like I did something wrong Joey! Did I do something wrong Joey? Did I?" I explained  
"No you did nothing wrong."   
"Joey I want to come home." I said  
"Ok can you wait out another week so I can arrange with Dad to come get you?" he asked  
"Yeah, ok."   
"Just keep your cool until then. I've got to go now. Don't forget the schematics ok?" He said  
"I won't, bye Joey, I miss you." I replied  
"I miss you too. Bye Saria." And we both hung up. I sat and cried into my pillow not caring who entered my room or who saw me anymore, all I wanted to do was cry.  
  
George's POV  
  
I actually thought about what Miss Maria Louis said as I climbed the stairs to Saria's room. I guess I was a little hard on her but still she deserved it nonetheless and she's a tough girl she wasn't hurt by it. As I turned the corner to her room I found I was wrong and that I had hurt her. She was lying on her bed crying into her pillow, obviously not caring who saw her. I quietly knocked on the door.  
"Saria?" I said quietly.  
"Go Away George!" She cried  
"Saria I'm here to apologize to you." I said  
"Why bother, I'm only a worthless mechanic to you!" She replied I guess I really had hurt her.  
"Saria I don't care if you're listening or not I just want you to know that I'm sorry about yelling at you early. I honestly had thought that you were trying to cause trouble within the palace grounds to get attention drawn to yourself but after talking with Miss Maria Louis I have realized my mistake and I want to apologize for hurting you if I did." I explained  
"No it was my fault, I deserved it. I'm going to go work on Gundam Rose now." She said and left me alone in her room. I wasn't sure what to make of her reaction. Was it her way of saying I don't believe you or did she truly believe that she was wrong. The one thing that was for certain was that she wanted to be left alone and I guess I had to respect that.  
  
So how did you like this chapter? A little different feel than the others. Please review! 


	4. The Arrival of the King of Hearts

Hey guys so sorry about the long update! My time is limited from now to May 22nd (heck I don't even really get to celebrate my birthday) so just to let you know. Feel free to let loose and kill me if I don't update enough. My last reviewer did that and you know what I deserved it so I'm gonna update now! And thank you to that reviewer for pretty much slapping me in the face it was appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own G-Gundam never will is there more to say?  
  
Thorns of a Rose Chapter 4 The King of Hearts Arrives  
  
Saria's POV  
  
Home that's where I wanted to be. Where there was the family, the people who appreciated me. Not these French men who just want to make my life a pain in the ass. Joey would be here soon. But no one knew that, I hadn't said anything. This week had seemed like my worst as I waited for today. I had most of what I needed and there was only one thing left to do. But I don't think Joey would let me do it even if it was my job, he wouldn't. This wasn't the end of my problems my real problems were just beginning. I decided to take a walk through the courtyards one last time as I picked up my football and walked slowly there. The football I was holding was no ordinary football it was the one that my father gave to me when I was a little girl. We used to play football with the neighborhood kids a lot after school and it was fun but now I was older and that time was older. I stepped outside and the cool breeze welcomed me. It was a bit dark out but not pitch black yet. I began to spin the football within my hands, letting my wrist do most of the work and cause the spiral effect. I suddenly found myself at the one area of the courtyard that was long and open enough for me to throw it. I figured that no one would notice, and I hadn't thrown a football in so long that I had to do it. Just for kicks I told myself. So I positioned myself and squared off my shoulders. Then I slowly brought the ball to about my ear letting my fingers adjust themselves to the lacing. I released the ball and snapped my wrist with the end result being a perfect throw, spiral and all. I smiled I guess I hadn't gotten too rusty over the years. I decided to wait a bit before I fetched the ball and to take a seat on the grass. I breathed in the fresh air and then slowly exhaled. How good this all felt and how much better it would all feel at home.  
"Hey!" I heard a man call  
'Oh crap don't tell me I hit a butler or something.' I thought to myself  
"Hey don't you think it's a little dark to be throwin a football?" The voice asked as he sat down next to me. The darkness shaded his face from my view not allowing me to identify him. But he sounded gentler then before. He was probably one of those people with bad tempers but really is just s nice person.  
"Oh sorry sir. May I ask of your name I don't think we've met before?" I asked. I had figured since this was my last day I would be nice and all even to George de Sand himself.   
"Well why don't you tell me yours first?" He suggested  
"Ok well I'm Saria Carlt….." I trailed off. Should I tell him my real last name seeing as today is my last name?   
"Sorry about that I thought I saw something, Saria Carton, that's my name." I apologized  
"Well I'm Domon Kasshu and your apology is accepted." He replied  
"Thanks. So you're the King of Hearts? Much more likeable than George whatever the fuck his name is." I answered  
"I see you don't get along with him?" he asked  
"I'm just his worthless mechanic that gets into way too much trouble and can't be trusted or anything." I said. The memory of last week still lingered in my mind and I had pretty much tried to avoid George on this past week. I pulled myself up from the ground and dusted off the ground.  
"No we don't get along." I added  
"Oh then why are you his mechanic?" he asked  
"Personal reasons, but it doesn't matter." I replied as he chased after me  
"If it's so important to have this job then why don't you try and talk to him!" he exclaimed  
"Maybe because I don't want to! And maybe because it doesn't matter!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my football and ran for the safety of my room. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I threw myself onto my bed and just sobbed into my pillow.  
  
George's POV  
  
I was surprised at how Saria had been avoiding me all of this week. Whenever she saw me she would turn and walk away, I don't even think that I have said one word to her this week. Maybe she really didn't believe me when I said I was sorry. I sighed.  
"Is something the matter master George?" Raymond asked of me.  
"No I'm ok, just a bit tired. Have Domon Kasshu and Miss Rain arrived yet?" I asked trying to cover up my lie.  
"Why yes I have word that they are coming to speak with you in about 10 minutes." Raymond replied  
"Thank you Raymond you may do as you wish for now." I said as I dismissed him. Those ten minutes seemed to go by rather quickly as the King of Hearts soon entered the room I was sitting in.  
"Hello George." He greeted  
"Have a seat Domon."   
"So you have a new mechanic?" he asked  
"Yes she's rather troublesome in fact." I replied of Saria  
"Well that's good you need someone to loosen you up a bit." He said  
"I guess." I admitted  
"Is something bothering you George?" Domon asked  
"Not horribly."  
"Don't lie to me George. In fact I believe your mechanic is rather troubled as well." He replied  
"We just haven't been getting along as of late that's all." I said  
"Why not talk to her?"  
"She's not that kind of person Domon. She isn't exactly one to use manners, or appropriate language. In fact she's my exact opposite."   
"Ok well it was nice talking with you George, but I am afraid I should get some rest. Rain is waiting as well so we'll see you in the morning."  
  
  
Saria's POV  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" a voice asked.  
"Its time to go." The owner added. I looked up and a smile spread across my face. The short dark brown hair and brown eyes of the face of the brother I had grown to love so much was standing right in front of me.   
"Joey!" I exclaimed quietly as he handed me a tissue.  
"Hey Saria. We're gonna stay in France for a bit just not here. Ya know just in case you change your mind. In fact if you decide to stay I'll stay in France as well, just to keep you company ok?" Joey replied  
"Ok. Let's go Joey; I don't want to be here anymore." I said  
"Our cousin Stella has arranged for us to use her vacation home. It's about 15 miles from here." He added  
"Thank you Joey." I said hugging him. I grabbed my bags and we quietly left the palace unnoticed.   
"Goodbye everyone." I whispered into the air as I got into the car and closed its door. I fastened my seatbelt, gave my older brother a smile and we were off.  
Ok guys did you like it? What's gonna happen next? What will happen to George and Saria? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review. 


	5. Mirror Images of Sadness and Longing

Ok guys. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been very busy with school and show choir! Show choir is now over and I only have two weeks of school left, therefore I promise that I will update regularly again ASAP! I had to read my own story again just to write this chapter, that's how long it has been. Wow, that is very bad of me! Well then again Aural is worse, she hasn't updated since March 8th so he he he. My "6th best friend" is worse than me! Lol. Oh well. Are you sick of my endless talking now? If not I can go on about the Matrix Reloaded and X2: X-men united if you want. Just kidding I wouldn't subject you to that kind of torture after I have made you wait so long just for an update. Well shall we begin? Ok! But first here's the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Chelz does not own G-Gundam or any of its characters! She will one day but she's going to have to wait for that day to come so for now she owns Saria, Dakota ( literally she does own a German Shepherd named Dakota), the Cartollo family and the rest of the mafia used in this story! Now let's get going!  
  
Thorns of a Rose Chapter 5: Mirror Images of Sadness and Longing  
  
Saria's Point of view.  
  
I just sat on the couch as I starred at the wall in thought while Joey and Cousin Stella conversed with one another. I sighed.   
  
'Oh how Daddy was going to kill me when I came home with the job unfinished. Well that is if he were still alive once word got out of my failure to Antonio.' It was a horrible thought but it was the truth. That happened to everyone who never kept their end of a bargain with Antonio; it was partially why everyone tried not to make a deal with him, because it was impossible to pull out. If it weren't for Antonio Dad would be the boss! Oh how I hated Antonio, especially the way he looked at me whenever we saw each other. Pervert, I should really shoot him one of these times. I broke my chain of thought as I tuned into my older brother Joey's and my Cousin Stella's conversation.  
  
"Luigi is really pissed right now. I guess Johnny broke his cover at Sonya's restaurant, you remember what happened, and Antonio's guys pretty much wrecked the place, again, and they killed Junior too!" Stella explained.  
  
"Junior! No wonder why he's pissed! Junior was like his own son!" Joey exclaimed in reply.  
  
"Exactly, so now he's trying to get some of the boys together so that they can take out Antonio, you know, give him the old boot." She replied  
  
"Is he crazy that's suicide?" Joey answered  
  
"He figures now that Junior's gone he mine as well try because he believes that he's got nothing left to live for." Stella said coolly.  
  
"Figures Luigi would think something like that." Joey responded with a sigh and a slow shake of his head. I was shocked at hearing this. Junior was one of my best friends! When he was little he was orphaned from the Gundam fight and Luigi found him one day. So Luigi took him in and raised him like he was his own son. Luigi and my father were good friends so naturally Junior and I were constant playmates. In school the two of us were inseparable even if we weren't ever going out, and now he was gone. I wanted to cry so hard and wish is had never happened but I knew that wouldn't fix or change anything. My eyes began to water up as my hot tears ran down my cheeks. I tried to hide them but there was no use, Joey and Stella already knew, it was just too easy to tell.  
  
"Hun what's wrong?" Stella asked  
  
"Junior. He was my best friend, he was like my brother… he can't be gone!" I cried in response to her question. They both came over and hugged me and then stepped away. Joey gently wiped the tears from my eyes with his fingers as Stella handed me a box of tissues.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get Antonio, I promise. We just gotta get this Gundam Fighter first. That way he doesn't suspect anything of us. Also so that the family is safe, you don't want anything to happen to Mom, Dad, or Angelo do you?" he explained. I nodded as I quickly stopped crying. I knew it would mean that I would have to face George again. Something I truly, within the deepest depths of my heart and soul, did not want to do at all. I couldn't kill George. But I had to. It was either him or my family and I just chose my family.  
  
George's Point of view.  
  
"Saria? Saria where are you?" I called through the halls of the palace. I was now getting worried. I hadn't heard anything about her, or her antics, not to mention seen her in a long time. Though I truly hated all of her idiosyncrasies and pranks something inside me missed them as I continued to search for her.   
  
"Hey George. Who ya lookin for?" I heard a voice call. It was Domon from behind me. I stopped and faced him.  
  
"Saria, have you seen her?" I asked. I hoped he had, and then at least I could say she was still here and being reasonable for once. But if that were the fact then she wouldn't be being reasonable would she?  
  
"I can't say that I've seen your troublesome mechanic, George. I'll keep an eye out for her though and send her your way if I see her." He replied to my question.  
  
"Thanks Domon." I said and turned away to continue my search. I finally decided to check her room. She had to be there. I have heard that the bedroom is an American girl's favorite place. I walked up to the door and knocked gently bracing myself for the verbal assault that was to come my way. I waited a moment and after no verbal assault came I opened the door. The room was completely empty as if no one were living there at all. I approached the mantel of the fireplace where I eyed an envelope. As I got a closer look I noted that the envelope was addressed to me. Monsieur George De Sand it wrote.  
  
I took the envelope into my hands and sat down in a chair after noting the thickness of its contents. I pulled out a letter of numerous pages written in very neat and rounded penmanship, definitely that of a female.  
  
Dear George,  
  
I am sad to say that I have left the palace. Where I am headed I do not know, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I never completed that of what I set out to do when I came here. And believe me that is a good thing for you. In a separate letter I have written an apology and exactly what that something I set out to do is, but you can read that another time. This place of knights and royalty is not where I belong. I belong on the streets of New York City, where I came from before I came to work for you. I am sorry to have worried you but I must say that this is the best thing for everyone. I know it means that you will have to find a new mechanic, but the truth is that there are 20 million more mechanics that are better then I'll ever be. Mechanics who wont play pranks on your staff, and mechanics who actually do what they are told and don't run away all of the time. And mechanics that don't play football or wreck havoc with anyone they come in contact with. And most importantly mechanics who you don't have to be embarrassed to introduce to others and bring out into public. Yes I am aware of the last one. I don't blame you for trying to hide the fact that Domon and Rain were coming. I wouldn't tell myself. I also have to confess that the Saria Carlton you met isn't the real Saria Carlton, because there is no Saria Carlton. Only Saria Cartollo the daughter of a high ranking mafia member in New York City. But the Saria Cartollo you thought was Saria Carlton was the real Saria Cartollo. I apologize for having to deceive you but I had to, it wouldn't look good if Neo France's Gundam mechanic had connections with the Italian Mafia, If you ever do see me again please feel free to throw away your noble code for a moment and slap me because I deserve it.  
  
I must say that I had an experience that I never thought I would have before, one I enjoyed. I wish I could do it again. But of course I probably won't be seeing you again, and even if I do who says that you will forgive me, I know I wouldn't forgive me. I'm a lying, manipulating, law breaking, rude, unimpressive girl; I mean what is so special about that. I'm sorry I had to do this to you and everyone else at the palace.   
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Saria Cartollo  
  
I had to say that I was rather shocked in reading this. I was surprised at myself for not being mad at her after she lied to me about her identity, and about pretty much everything else. What shocked me the most was that she was gone. I was beginning to grow rather fond of this unimpressive girl, as she called herself. I was actually starting to realize just how impressive she was. And now that I was finally beginning to gain a liking for her she had to leave. She couldn't be too far though could she? It was only dated yesterday. I felt a sudden burst of determination run through my blood. I was going to find her whether she wanted me to or not. And that other letter can sit and wait until I find her. I quickly sprinted out of the room with the letters in hand so that I could get to Domon Kasshu as quickly as possible. He would know what to do, and Rain being a woman would probably know where she might be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: sadly I believe that the next chapter will be the last. But don't worry I'm hoping to make it the longest chapter of all of this fan fiction. All I can say is that Saria is going to have to make a really hard choice. Please read and review. And if you like Yu Yu Hakusho and have time, check out my other fic, The Wing Goddess. Now this fic is going to be a long one, I've already got around 26 chapters planned and possibly a few more added on. Thanks so much!   
  
Chelz 


	6. Is this really goodbye forever?

Ok guys this is it, the finale, the big finish. Before I start I want to thank all of the readers and reviewers, never in my mind did it occur to me that my first fic would be accepted so well! Actually this may sound ridiculous but I'm actually not a huge George fan, I like the guy but he isn't my favorite G Gundam character (That award goes to Schwarz Bruder). Wait I just said actually way too many times in that sentence. Lol. I Graduated 8th grade (middle school) last week! Al right I'm finally going to high school, and my big bro (I've got a habit of calling him 'bro' kinda like Sai Saici (sp?) rather than his true name. Just like I call pretty much every one of my friends 'hun'. Lol) is goin to college. His dorm is right next to the fire department my dad works at. Ha ha. I luv ya bro don't worry. In fact, Joey is actually modeled after my brother when he isn't a total ass. Lol. Not many of my friends get to see that side of him (if any). I would also like to say that I am so surprised that no one killed me over my O/C of Saria. I mean come on she can't be that flawless! Lol someone should seriously flame me about her, lol (I would laugh my ass off.) just for the hell of it. Ok I think you have had enough of my talking right? So I'm going to shut up in 3,2,1. Ok I haven't shut up. Why haven't I shut up?????? SOMEONE TELL ME WHY HAVEN"T I SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own G Gundam, I should, but I never will. Saria and the rest of the mafia are all mine. Now onto the last chapter of: Thorns of a Rose.  
  
THORNS OF A ROSE: Is this really goodbye forever?  
  
  
  
Saria's Point of View  
  
I suddenly shot up from the bed I was in. We were still at Stella's house as we had decided not to leave for another day. Joey and Stella didn't know about my decision to go back and finish the job, I couldn't tell them. I was having nightmares now, I hadn't had them since I was a little girl but now they were starting to return again. I shook my head in my hands as I went to get a drink of water in the kitchen. I sat at the table and thought for a moment. If I was going to do this I had to do it now. I had to go back now or else Joey and Stella would catch me and stop me. I finished the water and put the glass in the sink before quickly returning to my room. I gathered the few of my things that I would need and quickly changed and made myself look somewhat presentable. I looked myself over the mirror and sighed.  
  
"I'm not gonna let him stop me Dad. I'm gonna kill him, before Antonio kills you." I whispered to myself as I put my gun in its holster at my hip. It was concealed under a long black coat; almost like the ones you saw Keanu Reeves and Carrie Anne Moss wear in the Matrix movies. I returned to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. I was at least going to leave them a note. I had to or else they would worry themselves to death.   
  
Joey, Stella,  
  
I went to complete some unfinished business from earlier. I'm sorry to keep you in the dark but you will soon know. I'll see you around. If you must just call my cell 343-9833. Thanks for everything!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Saria  
  
I read over the note once more to make sure that I hadn't told them too much, or too little and then got up. I walked out the door and stopped outside, looking back.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I'll be careful. You don't need to protect me. I'll be alright." I said into the air. I knew he couldn't hear me but it didn't matter, it only made me feel better that I had said it.   
  
Stella lived only about 10 miles from the palace, just outside the downtown area of Paris. I was walking, at a slow pace, just observing all of the sights and beauty that the city held. I looked to the Eiffel Tower in the distance. It was lit up and it glowed for miles. It was amazing, it took my breath away.  
  
'Kinda like he does.' I thought. I wasn't even paying attention to my thoughts as I continued to walk closer to the palace. I suddenly stopped as I fell snow upon my hair. I smiled everything had made me forgotten. I had forgotten that it was Christmas Eve, as I stood in the middle of a snowy Paris at 2 in the morning. I laughed at myself for forgetting such a holiday and continued on again. I hadn't realized how far I had drifted from Stella's house, and how close to the Palace I truly was. I was lost in a land of snow and roses, there was nothing I could ask for that would be better than that.   
  
"Hey, last I checked most girls were asleep right now." I froze at the voice belonging to a male.  
  
"Don't be scared Saria. I won't tell George you are here." He comforted. I turned around to be face to face with none other than the king of hearts himself, Domon Kasshu.  
  
"I'm not scared Domon. Besides what are you doing up so late?" I asked in return  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"I'm just taking a walk, bad dreams you know. Plus I've never actually realized how beautiful Paris really is at night." I replied  
  
"You? Bad dreams? Wow you don't seem like that type."  
  
"It isn't that bad. Just dreams about you guys and my family." I said  
  
"Oh I see. Hey you want to go back now? George wanted to see you." Domon suggested  
  
"Sure why not." I said. It must have been my lucky because Domon had yet to find out about my disappearance, and running away with Joey. I smiled as I followed him back to the palace. I owe you Domon, I owe you big, and you just gave me my ticket to George. Oh, and Domon when I reach George it's not going to be to talk to him, no not me. It will be more like my gun doing the talking, so I suggest you say your last goodbyes to Mr. George de Sand, Domon Kasshu. He led me to George who looked rather relieved at the sight of me. He gave Domon a glance and he left us alone.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to return so soon, Saria, though I am very happy to see you." He began  
  
"Well I had some unfinished business that needs some completion." I snapped pulling my gun from its holster and aiming it as his head.  
  
"I'm actually quite surprised that you didn't read the second part of my letter. Maybe then you could've been more prepared for this. But oh well it doesn't matter. I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Isn't that correct George?" I asked  
  
"What are you doing Saria?" he was very surprised at my actions.  
  
"What I should've done a long time ago, so my family doesn't have to suffer anymore." I replied  
  
"You're family won't benefit from my death. You don't have to do this." He said calmly.  
  
"Shut up George! Shut the fuck up! Who are you to tell me about my family!" I exclaimed. He was about to begin to talk again but I abruptly cut him off.  
  
" Let me tell you right now George that I will shoot this gun at your head. I'm going to I have no trouble knowing that. I just hope you're last words are more meaningful then ' You don't have to do this'." He only grimaced at my comment.  
  
"What happened to the Saria I knew before?" he asked  
  
"Oh her, she's non existent a product of my acting skill and imagination, and she's not coming back! The girl you are looking at right now, that is the real Saria." I said with a laugh.  
  
"You won't kill me. I know you won't, you can't you're too soft to kill." George said to me with confidence. I was tempted to shoot him right then and there but then where would all the fun go?  
  
"Oh I'll kill you George. You know why? I'll kill you because just like every Italian and Italian American who's in the mafia, family is everything, number one, more important than anything. And because of that I'd kill anyone even the one I love to keep them safe and alive! And that is exactly what I'm doing now!" I exclaimed, and I was serious about that comment. It meant more to me then life itself, or love even, to keep my family alive.  
  
George's Point of View.  
  
I give her credit, I was caught very off guard and she obviously had me where she wanted me but she hadn't killed me yet. I was convinced that she wouldn't do it, even if she wasn't being herself and seemed as serious as ever about killing me something told me she wouldn't, that she couldn't. Could she really kill me if she loved me like she said she did? I was confident that she could not, as one of the guards appeared armed in the doorway standing behind her.  
  
"Well I have to say I really did fall in love with you George, but that doesn't matter. Everyone's story has an end and yours ends here. It was nice knowing you." She said regaining her composure. She really was going to shoot I finally realized. It seemed to be too late as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard the trigger of the gun being pulled and the sound of the shot going off. I felt no pain and suddenly opened my eyes. There stood Saria, eyes wide of shock, slowly collapsing to the floor, where her gun had already fallen. I was too shocked to move or do anything. I was speechless, unable to say anything; I was unable to realize what had just happened, as I looked her over. She had been shot in the back by the guard standing in the doorway directly across from me. I looked up to him.  
  
"Go get help! Quickly!" I directed. I knew that she had just tried to kill me but I hoped that she would make it. Maybe then I could change her. Make her realize that her family wouldn't have profited from my death, and it wouldn't have made a difference.  
  
I took her in my arms as she tried her best to look at me.  
  
"Saria... it's ok. Please hold on. You're going to make it, you have to make it. Be strong." I said. I was secretly praying for her to live, just so those words I said to her would be true. She smiled at me fighting the pain just to show that one sign of happiness to me.  
  
"Its... its ok George. Thanks for showing me I was wrong about myself." She said to me.  
  
"Don't speak save your energy." I replied as Domon and Rain ran into the room.  
  
"What happened George?" Domon asked in disbelief. I was too worried to reply as a paramedics team emerged and took her away. I knew it right then and there, that that would be the saddest day of my life. What I didn't know was that would be the last time that I would see Saria alive.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Joey's Point of View:  
  
It had been about a week since Saria had died. The family was a wreck and so was I. What made everything even worse was that only an hour after she was shot, Junior's father and some of the other's in revenge for his death killed Antonio. It was a shame too. My father refused to come out of his room; he had been like this all week, and my mother never made dinner anymore. Home was so depressing so I went back to Paris, to see how George was doing. I was actually hoping that he would be less depressed then everyone at home but that wasn't the case. Well partially, he just wasn't like himself. He didn't sulk in his room like my father, and he resumed his normal activities unlike my mother. I walked into the room and was greeted by Raymond, his butler. He brought me to where George was waiting and I sat down across from him.   
  
"So George I think we should be able to work this all out. My family has a proposition for you with we believe you will not have trouble accepting." I began.  
  
"Please continue Mr. Cartollo." He urged.  
  
"In exchange for all charges dropped on the Cartollo family for the recent events we will present you with the security of protection of assassination attempts by any Italians or Italian Americans, in the mafia currently." I explained. He thought for a moment and then quickly agreed to accept.   
  
"It's a pleasure doing business with you." I said.  
  
"Now that business is aside let's talk about other things." I added  
  
"Yes I would prefer that much more." George said.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok so it ends. I was actually very sad when writing this last chapter but I knew it had to happen some day. Thank you all so much for your support! Please give me your feedback still. You never know, maybe I might come back to this fic and change it around and add a few chapters to it, or something. It all depends on what you tell me! Once again thank you soooooooooo much! Honestly you guys rock! If you liked my writing I think you might like my Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction: The Wing Goddess. Please do read it! Thanks a ton!  
  
Love Forever and Fornever,  
  
Chelz 


	7. Author's Note to the readers

Chelz's Note:  
  
Ok you're probably wondering about the ending and all sorts of stuff. First off I had to say there used to be a point to this fic ( but I forgot it early on he he he) so I'm not quite sure what I was writing. All I knew was I didn't want to give you people 20 more chapters of crap like you just got for the ending. I have to apologize for that all I knew was that I didn't want any kinda happy ending ( woulda ruined everything) so I guess I got brave and killed my own character? ( which takes a lot of guts I might add) Though I did learn a lot from this story ( like to not lose my notes!!!! Or to take better ones….) which I'm putting into my other stories. My friend Laura had commented yesterday about her writing. She said,   
  
"I don't just throw something together overnight and call it a masterpiece, it takes time" Though you may not think so I have to admit I think I rushed this fic a lot. I am hoping to come back to it though, figure out the point, probably tweak the ending, add some new chapters in the future! If you have any suggestions please either e-mail me at RavenDropz@cox.net, or you can just put them in a review. Thanks for all your support!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
Chelz 


End file.
